


015. Emotionless - Emotionslos

by sam04



Series: 120 Tintentropfen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracos Gedanken über den Krieg und die Todesser</p>
            </blockquote>





	015. Emotionless - Emotionslos

** 015\. Emotionless – Emotionslos **

Draco Malfoy wanderte durch die Korridore der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er blickte auf die Gesichter der ihm entgegenkommenden Schüler und fragte sich, ob er jemals genauso naiv gewesen war wie sie. 

Vermutlich nicht, dachte er, während er mit einem Ohr zuhörte, wie sie darüber redeten, wann das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende war oder wie viel Hausaufgaben Professor McGonagall wieder aufgegeben hatte. 

Trotzdem der Krieg inzwischen offiziell begonnen hatte, waren die Auswirkungen noch nicht für jeden zu spüren. Er selbst war einer der wenigen, die Beweise für die Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords gesehen hatten – er musste immerhin mit ihm in einem Haus leben, wenn Ferien waren. 

Aber nach fast einem dreiviertel Jahr hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. 

Ja, Draco hatte sich verändert. Er war still geworden, Freizeitaktivitäten hatte er komplett eingeschränkt und nur Quidditch nutzte er als Flucht aus der Realität, ansonsten lernte er. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? 

Wenn er zuhause war, stand er dauerhaft unter der Beobachtung von mindestens einem Todesser – sie trauten ihm nicht, doch Draco sah sich selbst überhaupt nicht in der Lage zu fliehen oder die Pläne des Dunklen Lords zu sabotieren. Er hatte schon vor vielen Monaten aufgehört irgendetwas dagegen zu tun oder sich zu wehren. Es hatte gar keinen Sinn. 

Nachdem Voldemort ihm eindeutig klar gemacht hatte, was seiner Mutter angetan würde, sollte Draco auch nur den Gedanken hegen, sich mit Potter zusammenzuschließen oder irgendwelche Pläne weiterzusagen, hatte er sich davon verabschiedet aus diesem Krieg lebendig rauszukommen. 

Für ihn stand fest, dass er irgendwann im Laufe des nächsten Jahres einen Fehler machen würde – ob bewusst oder unbewusst, das würde sich noch zeigen – und der Dunkle Lord würde ihn dafür bestrafen. Ihn und seine Mutter. 

Doch der Gedanke daran machte ihm wesentlich weniger aus, als er vielleicht sollte. Eigentlich war Draco froh, wenn das alles vorbei war. 

Seit Monaten hatte er nicht mehr als zwei, drei Stunden in der Nacht geschlafen und starke Gefühlsregungen gab es bei ihm überhaupt nicht mehr. Meistens fühlte er sich eher als würde er Schlafwandeln, wie in Trance. 

Langsam aber sicher keimte in ihm die Hoffnung, dass es endlich vorbei sein möge. Er wollte so nicht weiter machen, aber er würde. Solange, bis Potter und seine Freunde es schafften den Dunklen Lord endlich zu besiegen. 

 


End file.
